


Eat This (Съешь Это)

by nonope



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonope/pseuds/nonope
Summary: Легенда гласила о фее, что, свернувшись и сжавшись вокруг толстых корней дерева, спала в нем, охраняемая кружившейся и извивающейся в воздухе магией, создающей сеть переплетенных заклинаний, которые сияли сквозь деревья жуткой зеленью.Ночью, если было ясно, Хаджиме мог видеть дерево из окна своей комнаты. Иногда он проводил пальцем по воздуху, воображая вихри и провалы магии, когда лежал в постели и отчаянно пытался заснуть.





	Eat This (Съешь Это)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861819) by [Kimium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium). 

> посвящаю ее фандому и автору этого творения, а также настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться с ее/его профилем и оставить лайк.

Хаджиме встретил мальчика, когда ему было десять.  
  
Путь от дома Нанами до его дома был достаточно прямолинейным, и к тому времени, когда Хаджиме исполнилось девять лет, родители легко разрешили ему ходить к ней и обратно, если снаружи было достаточно светло.

Хаджиме продолжил свой путь по тропинке, пересекая небольшой переулок и входя в общественный парк, расположенный сразу за школой. Это был обычный парк, где люди бегали трусцой или выгуливали своих собак. Хаджиме также видел велосипеды на дорожках и людей, просто наслаждающихся погодой. Ландшафт был проделан с целью сделать парк эстетически приятным: он был усеян подстриженной травой и хорошо посаженными деревьями, а летом местные жители добровольно сажали цветы на клумбах.

Тем не менее был один участок, остававшийся нетронутым. Внешне — со скошенной травой и деревом посреди участка — он выглядел точно так же. Дерево с толстым стволом и огромными ветвями, тянущимися к небу, было крупным. Осенью листья меняли цвет, а зимой дерево оставалось голым. Весной он цвел маленькими белыми цветами, а летом имел зеленую листву. Не было ничего примечательного. Однако то, что сделало дерево достойным внимания, было легендой, связанной с ним.

Легенда гласила о фее, что, свернувшись и сжавшись вокруг толстых корней дерева, спала в нем, охраняемая кружившейся и извивающейся в воздухе магией, создающей сеть переплетенных заклинаний, которые сияли сквозь деревья жуткой зеленью.

Ночью, если было ясно, Хаджиме мог видеть дерево из окна своей комнаты. Иногда он проводил пальцем по воздуху, воображая вихри и провалы магии, когда лежал в постели и отчаянно пытался заснуть.

В течение многих лет история о фее, спящей в лесу, использовалась как поучительная сказка об осторожности. Хаджиме помнил, как сидел в классе в дошкольном учреждении и слушал рассказ учителя. Сказка имела разные вариации, но в общей истории всегда использовались одни и те же элементы.

Во-первых, спящий мальчик был феей.

Во-вторых, спящий мальчик был проклят неудачей из-за злой ведьмы.

Наконец, в-третьих, однажды ему будет сделан подарок, и фея проснется.

Эта история была не совсем сказкой или городской легендой. Хотя не было никаких следов существования спящего мальчика, многие люди пытались подарить ему что-то на протяжении веков. У основания пустого дерева скопилось много подарков за эти годы. В городе был закон, запрещающий оставлять там вещи, но люди все равно это делали. Это стало своего рода вызовом для людей, особенно подростков и студентов университета: оставить подарок и посмотреть, появится ли фея. Ничего не происходило, и Хаджиме эта история казалась глупым суеверием или мифом, и он никогда не знал, как относиться к ней.

История больше казалась предостережением. О чем именно, Хаджиме не знал, но это не имело значения. Суеверия и мифы оставались для него в категории невозможного стечения обстоятельств — и так оно и останется. Никто не верил этой сказке всерьез, и единственными  
людьми, действительно веривших в нее, были туристы, которые проходили через город, спрашивая об этом. Каждый раз они оказывались разочарованными.

По этой причине, возвращаясь домой от Нанами, Хаджиме срезал путь через парк у дерева, вместо того чтобы идти по длинной тропе, рискуя наткнуться на бегунов или прохожих, которые уже вышли на улицу в погожий день.

Когда Хаджиме обошел вокруг дерева, он на секунду остановился, просто чтобы посмотреть на него. Оно выглядело так же, как и всегда. Продолжая нарезать круги вокруг дерева, Хаджиме задумался. Ему нужно было сделать домашнюю работу, а потом еще несколько незначительных дел по дому. На следующий день у него была школа, и они тренировались для спортивного фестиваля...

Что-то теплое ударило Хаджиме, и он чуть не упал, закряхтев от боли. То, во что он врезался, простонало что-то невнятное, и Хаджиме понял, что столкнулся с другим человеком. Поморщившись, он огляделся, а затем опустил взгляд.

Человек, с которым он столкнулся, был парнем примерно его возраста, с пушистыми белыми волосами и бледной кожей. Он тоже лежал на земле и смотрел на Хаджиме.

— Мне очень жаль, — мгновенно произнес Хаджиме. — Ты в порядке?

— Ай... — пробормотал парень, прежде чем поднять глаза. — Я в порядке. Просто не обратил внимания, — он улыбнулся. — А ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — ответил Хаджиме, глядя, как парень встает. — Еще раз прошу прощения.

— Ничего страшного, — просиял парень.

После этого Хаджиме неловко зашаркал. Ему больше нечего было сказать незнакомцу, поэтому, слегка улыбнувшись, он помчался домой, на некоторое время забыв о встрече.

***

Хаджиме увидел парня снова, когда ему было тринадцать.

— Ты уверен, что это дорога к дому Чиаки? — спросил его Соуда.

— Да, — нахмурился Хаджиме. — Я все время хожу к ней этой дорогой.

— Ты всегда срезаешь через этот огромный парк? — поинтересовался Соуда.

— Да, — повторил Хаджиме. — Все не так плохо.

Соуда провел рукой по своим темным и коротким волосам. Они оба учились в средней школе, и Соуда был одним из первых, кого Хаджиме встретил одновременно с Овари, Танакой, Пекоямой и Кузурю. Нанами и Хаджиме по-прежнему оставались верными друзьями, и с прибавлением в их группе было решено провести игровую вечеринку в доме Нанами, что и побудило Хаджиме взять Соуду с собой на прогулку.

— Скажи, ты веришь в эту легенду? — внезапно спросил Соуда. — Гандам говорил об этом вчера за обедом.

— Про фею в дереве? — уточнил Хаджиме.

— Да, про нее, — кивнул Соуда.

— Тогда нет, не совсем, — Хаджиме указал на дерево. — Я дружу с Чиаки с пяти лет и долгое время хожу к ней этой дорогой. Я все время прохожу мимо дерева, но ничего не видел.

— О, ладно, — смех Соуды был отрывистым и натянутым. — Просто мысли вслух.

Тема закончилась, и они оказались у Нанами. Все мысли о дереве были отброшены за весельем, хорошими закусками и обществом друг друга. Когда пришло время идти домой, Соуда решил вернуться с Пекоямой и Кузурю, поэтому Хаджиме пошел один.

Гуляя по парку и проходя мимо людей, вышедших на вечернюю прогулку, он увидел мелькнувшие седые волосы и заметил парня, стоявшего у дерева и смотревшего куда-то вверх. В его мозгу зашевелились давно забытые воспоминания, заставляя его на мгновение остановиться и посмотреть на парня в уверенности, что встречал его раньше. После — словно кусок пленки был вырезан — парень исчез, и Хаджиме не был уверен, приснилось ли это все ему.

***

Хаджиме впервые заговорил с парнем, когда ему было семнадцать лет — это было поздней весной.

Теперь, когда они были третьекурсниками, подготовка к тестам была трудной задачей, и потому все решили проводить групповые занятия. Места, где они должны были заниматься, постоянно менялись, и всякий раз, когда их задерживали в доме Нанами, Хаджиме шел своим обычным путем.

Снег все еще настойчиво прилипал к тем местам, где его не должно было быть, и Хаджиме смотрел на сугробы, пока шел по парку, напевая себе под нос. Периодически он видел свое дыхание и, засунув руки в карманы, надеялся, что погода станет немного теплее.

Обходя дерево, как обычно, Хаджиме не сбавил шага, но чуть не споткнулся, когда увидел сидящего у дерева парня с блокнотом и карандашом в руке. Какое-то мгновение Хаджиме пристально смотрел на парня, который в ответ уставился на него, и каким-то образом подсознательно понял, что видел его раньше. Он не был уверен в том, почему он его забыл, но пушистые белые волосы были ему знакомы, и мысль об этом заставила забыть о всяком подобии сдержанности или беспокойстве о том, что он будет звучать или выглядеть глупо.

— Мы уже встречались, — выпалил Хаджиме. — Верно?

Парень моргнул, и на какое-то ужасное мгновение Хаджиме охватило смущение, но потом он улыбнулся:

— Да, мы встречались. Несколько лет назад, когда ты столкнулся со мной.

Прекрасно. У этого парня память была лучше, чем у Хаджиме. Хаджиме смутился.

— Я определенно извинился за это.

— Извинился, — засмеялся парень. — Я не расстроен.

Затем он махнул карандашом:

— Не мог бы ты?..

На этот раз Хаджиме почувствовал смущение. Он отскочил в сторону, словно ошпаренный, и покраснел.

— Извини. Я оставлю тебя с твоим рисунком…

— Никаких проблем, — сказал парень, прежде чем продолжить рисовать. — Это общественное место. Тебе не нужно стыдиться того, что ты здесь.

В этом момент Хаджиме мог уйти и позволить парню рисовать дальше, но вместо этого он подошел к нему и сел рядом на холодный, но не мокрый участок земли.

— Ты часто приходишь сюда?

— Часто, — ответил парень. — Хорошо иметь тихое место, чтобы просто подумать или, в данном случае, порисовать. — Он замолчал и посмотрел на Хаджиме. — Хочешь взглянуть?

Хаджиме не ожидал такого предложения, но кивнул. Парень протянул ему альбом, и Хаджиме взглянул на него. На рисунке было изображено дерево: никакие другие детали фона не были проработаны, но он был хорошо затенен и выглядел великолепно.

— Это действительно круто, — Хаджиме вернул блокнот обратно. — Я не особо рисую.

— Это дело практики и терпения, — сказал парень, принимая альбом, — просто мое расслабляющее хобби.

— Не для школы? — спросил Хаджиме.

— Нет, не для нее, — парень продолжил рисовать. — Я на домашнем обучении.

— А, понятно. — Хаджиме почувствовал, что затронул тему, которая может потенциально выйти ему боком.

— Не смущайся, — собеседник ощутил тон Хаджиме. — Это просто личное решение.

Затем он закончил то, что добавил в рисунок, и посмотрел на Хаджиме.

— Я Комаэда Нагито.

— Хината Хаджиме, — автоматически представился Хаджиме. — Очень приятно.

— Взаимно, — улыбнулся Комаэда. — Ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным сидеть со мной, Хината. Я буду здесь еще некоторое время.

Это снова был момент, когда Хаджиме мог бы уйти, но он лишь покачал головой. По какой-то причине его тянуло к Комаэде, и такое быстрое расставание показалось ему грубым.

— У меня есть время. Не возражаешь, если я посижу с тобой?

— Не возражаю, — голос Комаэды был теплым.

Между ними повисла тишина, и Хаджиме задался вопросом, не отвлекут ли Комаэду разговоры от рисования. Некоторое время он просто смотрел на дерево, размышляя о легенде. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Хаджиме думал об этом, и, увидев дерево вблизи, он пришел к выводу, что легенда — всего лишь легенда.

— Скажи, — вдруг спросил Комаэда, — что ты думаешь об истории этого дерева?

Будто Комаэда прочел его мысли. Хаджиме вздрогнул и заморгал, прежде чем собраться с мыслями:

— Это просто легенда, суеверие. История, чтобы передать что-то, что, вероятно, начиналось с каким-то одним смыслом, или объяснить нечто, или, наконец, преподать урок, но в конце концов это лишь поучительная сказка.

— Логичный ответ, — протянул Комаэда.

— Что насчет тебя? — спросил Хаджиме.

— Меня? — повернулся Комаэда и улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда. — Мне нравится верить, что это правда. Может, это просто мой внутренний романтик верит, что мир не полностью изучен. Тем не менее, это субъективно, — добавил Комаэда.

Хаджиме откинулся назад и посмотрел на дерево:

— Думаю, мы никогда не узнаем.

— Да... — тихо и медленно произнес Комаэда. — Полагаю, что так.

Затем он как-то странно улыбнулся Хаджиме, и на мгновение тот подумал, не оскорбил ли он каким-то образом Комаэду. Эта мысль быстро исчезла, когда Комаэда повернулся к нему.

— Послушай, я знаю, мы только что познакомились, но ты не возражаешь?.. — Комаэда указал на свой альбом. — Мне нужна практика.

Хаджиме никогда не позировал для чьего-то рисунка и находил это лестное предложение странным. Хоть Комаэда был прав и они были незнакомцами, Хаджиме полагал, что на самом деле он не возражал. Это был просто рисунок.

— Конечно, — повернулся Хаджиме. — Я не против.

— Чудесно, — Комаэда подвинулся так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Хаджиме, и протянул к нему руку. — Если ты не возражаешь?

Для незнакомца Комаэда был чересчур тактильным, но почему-то Хаджиме не протестовал. Теперь, когда он преодолел смущение от их встречи, присутствие Комаэды почти успокаивало его, так что он кивнул и позволил тому нежно коснуться его лица, повернув Хаджиме так, как он хотел. Его прикосновение было теплым и прохладным одновременно. Хаджиме сидел неподвижно, позволяя парню приступить к работе.

Когда Комаэда закончил, он просто улыбнулся ему и закрыл альбом. Хаджиме хотел попросить его показать результат, но сдержался. Если Комаэда только начал практиковаться в рисовании людей, он мог стесняться своих работ, так что вместо этого Хаджиме встал и потянулся.

— Спасибо, что позируешь для меня, — сказал Комаэда, все еще сидя на скамейке.

— Не за что, — потянувшись, застонал от облегчения Хаджиме. — Думаю, я лучше пойду сейчас.

После он сделал паузу. Правильно ли было сказать, что он увидит Комаэду позже? Может, попросить его номер или что-нибудь в этом роде? Но Комаэда опередил Хаджиме.

— Увидимся позже — твердо произнес Комаэда.

Хината моргнул:

— Похоже, ты уверен, что это произойдет.

— Просто надеюсь, — с легким смешком поправил его Комаэда.

***

Месяц спустя Хаджиме снова говорил с Комаэдой.

Верные слову Комаэды, они столкнулись друг с другом. На этот раз весна переходила в лето, и темп занятий его третьего и последнего года уже обрушился на Хаджиме, перегруженного школьной работой. Однако все, что он мог сделать, — это в полной мере испытать последние мгновения своей школьной жизни. Так, по дороге домой, Хаджиме решил срезать через парк, взяв более длинный путь.

Со всеми цветами и зеленью было не слишком удивительно видеть столько людей вокруг, так же как и Комаэду, сидевшего у дерева с раскрытым альбомом и сосредоточенно рисующего цветы. Хаджиме почти оставил его, но Комаэда, должно быть, заметив движение краем глаза, сделал паузу и оглянулся, настойчиво взглянув на него.

— Хината, — поприветствовал его Комаэда. — Какой сюрприз! Кажется, мы всегда будем встречаться здесь.

— Кажется так, — согласился Хаджиме и посмотрел на альбом, а после снова на дерево. — Рисуешь цветы?

— Виновен, — рассмеялся Комаэда. — Но я рад, что встретил тебя. Мне надоело рисовать цветы. Этот парк завален ими. Попозируешь снова для меня?

Губы Хаджиме дернулись вверх. Похоже, что Комаэда не ходит вокруг да около, и в некотором смысле у него не было для этого причин. Месяц назад Хаджиме с удовольствием позировал для Комаэды, и у него не было оснований полагать, что тот откажется, и — действительно — для него не было никаких причин сказать «нет», поэтому он согласно кивнул головой.

— Конечно. Я не возражаю. — Хаджиме сел.

— Отлично. Спасибо, — засиял Комаэда.

Комаэда начал рисовать, позволив Хаджиме выбрать позу для рисунка. Время ускользало, и снова, закончив, Комаэда закрыл альбом, не показав результат Хаджиме. И снова тот не попросил показать его.

***

Хаджиме вновь увидел Комаэду летом.

День был знойным и влажным, словно липкое мокрое полотенце, приложенное к лицу. Хаджиме, к несчастью, пришлось делать покупки для родителей, поэтому в одной руке он держал пакет с продуктами, а в другой — бутылку холодного чая с молоком. Пройдя, как обычно, через парк, он заметил Комаэду, сидевшего на скамейке чуть вдали от дерева — он не рисовал, просто сидел и любовался видом. Хаджиме попытался сообразить, не живет ли поблизости Комаэда, так как знал некоторые семьи, жившие в его районе, и трудно было поверить, что он никогда не слышал о семье Комаэды. Учитывая, что их общение было недолгим, Хаджиме еще не просил контактную информацию Комаэды, но мог бы спросить об этом. Тем более, он не собирался проходить мимо, не поздоровавшись, поэтому подошел и сел рядом с парнем.

— Привет, Комаэда, — сказал Хаджиме. — Наслаждаешься жарой?

— Хината, — поприветствовал его Комаэда, перед тем как улыбнуться. — Мне нравится жара, хоть она и слишком жаркая.

Хаджиме рассмеялся и порылся в сумке. Он купил еще один холодный чай с молоком на потом, но было бы невежливо хотя бы не предложить его Комаэде.

— Что ж, у меня есть лишний чай с молоком, если хочешь. — Хаджиме помахал бутылкой.

— Ты даришь его мне? — Комаэда наклонил голову.

— Я просто предлагаю. Ты можешь принять это или оставить, — мягко поправил Хаджиме. — Это не подарок или что-то в этом роде.

Комаэда некоторое время смотрел на бутылку, а затем взял ее у Хаджиме.

— Спасибо. — Он открыл ее и сделал большой глоток. — Ах, все еще холодный.

Хаджиме последовал его примеру.

— Итак, что привело тебя сюда?

— Просто хотел прогуляться, — ответил Комаэда. — Сидеть так долго на одном месте скучно. Я долгое время гулял по парку, а потом присел отдохнуть.

— Никаких других планов на лето? — спросил Хаджиме. — Нет того, кого можно было бы навестить, или места, куда можно поехать с семьей?

— Не совсем, — пожал плечами Комаэда. — Просто остаюсь здесь. Ты?

— Я тоже буду поблизости, — ответил Хаджиме. — Возможно, схожу на праздники, посмотрю фейерверки — и все такое.

— Фейерверки — это здорово, — улыбнулся Комаэда. — Я люблю смотреть на них. Они так расслабляют.

— Так и есть, — затем Хаджиме поднялся. — Извини, что убегаю, но я должен принести продукты домой, пока они не испортились.

— Ничего страшного, — махнул рукой Комаэда. — Увидимся позже.

Хаджиме помахал в ответ и продолжил путь к дому. Только вернувшись домой и снимая обувь, Хаджиме вспомнил, что не спросил Комаэду, жил ли тот поблизости.

— Привет, мам, — поприветствовал ее Хаджиме, входя на кухню. — Я принес продукты.

— Спасибо, милый, — его мать обернулась и взяла продукты. — Ты все нашел?

— Да, нашел, — ответил Хаджиме. — Слушай, мам, у меня есть вопрос.

Она повернулась к нему. Хаджиме выдохнул.

— Ты знаешь здесь поблизости семьи с фамилией Комаэда?

— Комаэда? — повторила она, слегка нахмурившись. — Я так не думаю. Знаешь, как пишется?

— Нет, — признался Хаджиме. — Извини, я просто часто сталкиваюсь с парнем примерно моего возраста с такой фамилией. Я все время забываю спросить, где он живет.

— Понятно, — протянула его мама. — В следующий раз спроси его.

— Верно, — ступил прочь Хаджиме. — Я позабочусь об этом.

***

На следующий день за обедом Хаджиме сидел со своими друзьями. Соуда и Танака сидели рядом, а между ними как-то уютно устроилась Соня. Овари пересказывала историю с выходных, активно жестикулируя руками, и единственными людьми, которые выглядели заинтересованными в ней, были Пекояма (потому что она была вежлива), Нанами (которая изгибала рот вверх в нужные моменты) и Ханамура (который кивал с немного жуткой улыбкой). Кузурю выглядел так, будто ему было все равно, но наклонился ближе к Пекояме, так что трудно было сказать наверняка.

Когда Овари закончила свой рассказ и откусила кусочек, Хаджиме воспользовался возможностью поговорить со всеми. Местонахождение Комаэды было трудно установить, и он надеялся, что кто-нибудь из них может что-то знать.

— Итак, я встретился с одним парнем, — начал Хаджиме.

— О, парень? — всплеснула руками Соня.

— Это развитие не было предвидено звездами, — протянул Танака.

— Дай Хаджиме закончить, — толкнул Гандаму локтем Соуда.  
  
— О, мой Хаджи! — Овари хлопнула его по спине. — Расскажите нам подробности.

— Да, не оставляй нас в подвешенном состоянии, — слегка наклонился Ханамура.

— Хочешь, чтобы я проверил его? — глаза Кузурю опасливо сузились.

Хаджиме покраснел под их взглядами.

— Все совсем не так, — начал он. — И нет, Фуюхико, в этом нет необходимости.

Кузурю фыркнул, и одновременно с ним Овари искоса взглянула на Хаджиме.

— Конечно, не так, — протянула Овари. — Так что с этим мальчиком?

Хаджиме выдохнул:

— Мне просто интересно, не знаете ли вы кого-нибудь с фамилией Комаэда.

— Комаэда? — задумчиво повторила Соня. — Нет, извини.

— Не могу припомнить кого-либо с такой фамилией, — размышляла Пекояма. — Фуюхико?

— Я тоже не знаю... — пробормотал Кузурю. — Кандзи?

— Извините, не знаю, — Хаджиме повторил то же самое, что сказал своей матери.

— Понятно... — Кузурю притих.

Хаджиме вздрогнул и понадеялся, что не дал Кузурю идею проверить фамилию, но, вероятно, тот сделает это в любом случае. Решив не обращать на это внимания, Хаджиме повернулся к друзьям.

— Извините, ребята. Это немного странный вопрос.

— Обычный, — отмахнулась Овари.

— Это имя не запечатлелось в моей памяти, — ответил Танака. — Это также вне области понимания Казуичи.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Соуда, прежде чем взглянуть на Хаджиме. — Прости, Хаджиме. Ничего не приходит в голову.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил всех Хаджиме. — Это просто была мимолетная мысль. Забудьте, что я говорил об этом.

***

Хаджиме не видел Комаэду до осени.

Все лето Хаджиме думал о Комаэде каждый раз, когда посещал праздники и видел фейерверки. К его облегчению, никто больше не заговаривал о Комаэде, хотя Кузурю, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Хаджиме не собирался ломать голову над этой тайной, так как знал, что для всех его знание того, что Комаэда — всего лишь парень на домашнем обучении, воспринимающий их встречи не более как случайность, едва ли оправдание. Если быть до конца справедливым по этому поводу, он был так же загадочен для Комаэды, как и тот для него.

Так, проходя мимо парка, он увидел стоявшего у дерева Комаэду, который, уперев руки в бока, уставился в землю. Хаджиме прищурился и подошел к Комаэде, проследив за его взглядом. У основания дерева валялись несколько разбитых бутылок пива и всякий мусор.

— Комаэда, — окликнул его Хаджиме.

— Привет, Хината, — Комаэда даже не взглянул на него, вместо этого указав на дерево. — Это отвратительно.

— Мусорить плохо, — согласился Хаджиме. — Впрочем, нам лучше быть осторожнее с разбитым стеклом.

— Иногда некоторые люди думают, что, если они оставят здесь подношения, то фея проснется, — Комаэда продолжал, будто Хаджиме ничего не говорил или не знал об этом. — Глупо предполагать, что сломанные подарки будут приняты, тебе не кажется?

Он повернулся к Хаджиме, который на мгновение задумался. Комаэда, похоже, не помнил, как Хаджиме относится к легенде, но тот мог согласиться на логическом уровне. Если фея была настоящей и нуждалась в дарах для пробуждения, то сломанные подарки — явно не вариант.

— Да, согласен, — пробормотал Хаджиме. — Жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть. Я знаю, тебе нравится приходить сюда.

Комаэда улыбнулся от его слов.

— Спасибо, Хината. Я знаю, это кажется пустяком, но это важно для меня.

— Тогда это не пустяк, — машинально возразил Хаджиме. — Слушай, я могу помочь тебе все убрать. Я живу неподалеку и могу достать подходящую сумку и что-нибудь, чтобы поднять стакан, не порезавшись…

Но Комаэда покачал головой:

— Все в порядке. Его будут убирать люди, которые регулярно приходят в парк. Спасибо за предложение.

— О. Ладно. — Хаджиме не знал об этом, но полагал, что имеет смысл людям заниматься подобным.

— Кроме того, даже если это не так, — начал Комаэда, — Хэллоуин приводит сюда самых разных людей.

— Неужели? — спросил Хаджиме, прежде чем хлопнуть себя по лбу. — Ах, да, наверное.

Губы Комаэды дрогнули:

— Ты никогда не замечал?

— Я никогда не практиковал западные обычаи, — защищался Хаджиме. — Хотя у меня есть друзья, которые любят фильмы ужасов, и я уверен, что мы их посмотрим.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Комаэда. — До Хэллоуина лучше держаться подальше отсюда. Некоторые люди заходят слишком далеко.

Хаджиме задался вопросом, откуда Комаэда это знает. Может, в это время он гулял по парку? Или просто слышал что-то со своего района? В любом случае, он был немного смущен тем, что не знал о людях, которые приходят к дереву во время Хэллоуина, будто этот день был более особенным, чем любой другой.

— Я буду иметь это в виду, — пробормотал Хаджиме. — Кстати, я хотел спросить тебя... Ты живешь где-то поблизости?

— В каком-то смысле, — тепло рассмеялся Комаэда. — Мои родители всегда переезжают из-за работы, поэтому мы нечасто остаемся.

Это имело смысл.

— Прости за любопытство, — искренне произнес Хаджиме. — Мне просто интересно.

— Любопытство — это нормально, — заверил его Комаэда. — Я не возражаю, если ты будешь задавать вопросы. Думаю, ты мой первый друг за последнее время.

Друг. Хаджиме моргнул от прямоты этого заявления. Было немного по-детски так просто сказать это, но — в некотором смысле — окрыляюще. Хаджиме почувствовал, как легкая улыбка появилась на его лице. Знание того, что он был важен для Комаэды, успокаивало.

— Прости, это было слишком откровенно? — спросил Комаэда.

— Нет-нет, — пробормотал Хаджиме. — Это мило. Я думаю, что ты самый неуловимый друг, который у меня есть.

— Неуловимый, — усмехнулся Комаэда. — Мне нравится.

В этот краткий миг Хаджиме увидел что-то за его улыбкой. Что-то затрепетало и быстро пропало из виду, скрытое густой непроницаемой завесой. Ему захотелось поддаться ближе и понять, что это, но оно исчезло — и остался лишь Комаэда, стоявший там и выглядевший как обычно.

— Хината?

— Прости, — улыбнулся Хаджиме. — Я просто задумался.

— Может, ты задумаешься, когда я буду тебя рисовать? — спросил Комаэда.

Хаджиме моргнул, а затем заметил альбом и карандаш рядом с Комаэдой. Как он пропустил это раньше, он не знал, но предположил, что это из-за того, что он отвлекся на бутылки и мусор у дерева.

— Конечно, — Хаджиме легко согласился. — У меня есть время.

Комаэда повел их вокруг дерева подальше от мусора и усадил Хаджиме перед собой. Их колени соприкоснулись, когда он сел, из-за чего Хаджиме сглотнул. Комаэда не заставлял его позировать определенным образом, поэтому Хаджиме просто сидел и смотрел, как тот двигает рукой по бумаге. И снова — как и всегда — Комаэда закрыл альбом, когда закончил, и не показал ему рисунок. И Хаджиме — как и всегда — не попросил этого сделать.

***

Когда наступил Хэллоуин, Хаджиме посмотрел в сторону парка и подумал о том, что сказал ему Комаэда, а после оделся должным образом и ушел, готовый к вечеру кино у Кузурю.

Время шло, и Хаджиме не видел Комаэду вплоть до самой зимы и приближающегося Рождества. Комаэда, одетый в плотное оливковое пальто и темные брюки, лежал на земле и смотрел на заснеженное дерево. Хаджиме вздрогнул при одном взгляде на него и вынужден был подойти.

— Ты заболеешь, если останешься в таком состоянии, — предупредил Хаджиме.

— Неужели? — взглянул на него Комаэда. — Привет, Хината. Присоединишься ко мне?

— Не люблю быть на холоде, — Хаджиме уставился в землю.

— Ну же, — чуть ли не скулил Комаэда. — Здесь внизу так уютно.

— Я думал, тебе нравится жара, — запротестовал Хаджиме.

— Нравится. Но мне так же нравится и холод, — надулся Комаэда. — Иди ко мне, Хината.

Хаджиме вздохнул и огляделся: учитывая погоду, народу было немного. Сдавшись, он лег на землю. Снег просачивался в его куртку, и Хаджиме знал, что позже она промокнет, но должен был признать, что снег был довольно мягким.

— Видишь? — самодовольно произнес Комаэда. — Здесь не так уж плохо.

— Полагаю, что так. — Хаджиме посмотрел на дерево. — Я рад, что мне не нужно быть здесь все время.

— Вот как? — Комаэда придвинулся ближе. — Только подумай о волшебном мальчике, запертом здесь. Держу пари, он не любит холода.

Хаджиме тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты все еще думаешь о нем?

— Я провожу здесь много времени, — напомнил ему Комаэда, — и думаю о таких вещах. Полагаю, ты нет? — в его голосе не было обвинений, только факты.

— Извини, ты прав, — кивнул Хаджиме. — Это просто легенда и суеверие. Много людей тусуются здесь, думая, что это реально.

— А если бы это было на самом деле? — спросил Комаэда. — А что, если здесь действительно заточен под проклятием мальчик-фея?

— Тогда мы будем плохими людьми, если не попытаемся выяснить больше и не поймем, сможем ли мы чем-то помочь, — ответил он с легкостью. — Например, узнать, какой подарок его разбудит.

Тишина заполнила пространство, и Хаджиме просто смотрел на дерево, задаваясь вопросом, каким было выражение лица Комаэды. Он хотел встать и уйти из-за холода, проникшего под его одежду, но по какой-то причине больше он хотел услышать, что думает Комаэда.

— Как думаешь, какой подарок ему понравится? — тихо спросил Комаэда мгновением спустя.

«Чего бы ему хотелось?» — вот что спросил Комаэда. Хаджиме попытался собраться с мыслями, но ничего не мог придумать. Будет ли это что-то осязаемое? Или метафорическое? Он не был уверен, поэтому повернулся и взглянул на Комаэду.

— Не уверен. А ты что думаешь?

— Что я думаю? — переспросил Комаэда, широко раскрыв глаза. — Я думаю, это нечто, что никто, кроме одного человека, не мог бы ему дать.

— Это слишком расплывчато, — заметил Хаджиме.

— Твой ответ был не лучше, — в ответ возразил Комаэда.

Хаджиме фыркнул:

— По крайней мере, я честно сказал, что не знаю, чего он хочет.

— И правда. Бонусные баллы за это, — рассмеялся Комаэда, прежде чем сесть. — Спасибо, что поднял мне настроение, Хината. Тебе не холодно?

Теперь, когда он упомянул об этом... Хаджиме сел.

— Ты прав. Мне лучше вернуться домой. И тебе тоже. Выпей чего-нибудь теплого и все такое.

— Обязательно, — ответил Комаэда, сидя на земле, и махнул ему рукой. — Удачно вернуться домой, Хината.

Хаджиме кивнул и, махнув рукой в ответ, покинул Комаэду. Их разговор некоторое время крутился у него в голове. Чего бы хотела фея? Что настолько важное может разбудить его? Какой именно подарок пробудит его ото сна? Хаджиме долго размышлял над этим, сидя в своей комнате с чашкой горячего шоколада, но у него все еще не было ответов.

***

Хаджиме увидел Комаэду сравнительно скоро после кануна Нового года.

Его семья собиралась навестить родственников, поэтому Хаджиме вышел прогуляться, чтобы побыть мгновение наедине с собой, прежде чем ему придется все время находиться рядом с семьей. Его прогулка, разумеется, привела его в парк, где на заснеженной тропе стоял Комаэда, что держал в руках альбом и выглядел тепло одетым в своем оливковом пальто.

— Рад видеть тебя здесь, — поздоровался Хаджиме. — Вокруг никого нет, но я всегда могу рассчитывать увидеть тебя в парке.

— Виновен, — рассмеялся Комаэда. — Хотя я специально пришел пораньше. Здесь так тихо и чисто, что я захотел рисовать.

— Понятно, — кивнул Хаджиме. — Тогда я оставлю тебя…

— Подожди, — Комаэда мгновенно протянул руку. — Если ты не слишком занят... я имею в виду, ты здесь…

— Позировать? — спросил Хаджиме. — Думаю, да. Только не слишком долго. Я должен вернуться домой в течение часа.

— Это не займет много времени. Обещаю, — сказал Комаэда. — Давай сядем на скамейку?

Хаджиме посмотрел на скамейку. Она была чистой, хотя на ней и было немного снега. Он кивнул и разрешил Комаэде сесть рядом. Они наклонились друг к другу и — с небольшим расстоянием на скамейке — действительно были близко. Хаджиме сглотнул и позволил Комаэде рисовать. Прошло десять или пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Комаэда сдвинулся с места.

— Извини. На холоде рисовать труднее, — пробормотал Комаэда. — Просто посиди спокойно.

Он продолжал рисовать, а Хаджиме старался сидеть ровно как можно дольше. Однако, когда стало слишком холодно, Хаджиме сменил положение и посмотрел на Комаэду, который открыл альбом и продолжал что-то писать. Увидев, что Хаджиме пошевелился, он покраснел и захлопнул книгу.

— Прости. Ты, должно быть, замерз. Я закончил.

Хаджиме кивнул и уже собрался уходить, как вдруг Комаэда подал голос:

— Хочешь увидеть рисунок?

Это заставило Хаджиме остановиться. Комаэда никогда раньше не позволял ему увидеть рисунок. Собственно, кроме того рисунка дерева годичной давности, Хаджиме еще не видел искусства Комаэды, потому, кивнув, взял в руки чужой альбом.

Видимо, это был новый рисунок, так как был он на второй странице. Хаджиме всмотрелся в него. Рисунок был очень детализирован и — вместе со значительными бликами и тенями — хорошо нарисован. Хаджиме посмотрел на Комаэду, чтобы сказать ему, что это великолепно, но не смог.

Комаэда наклонился и поцеловал Хаджиме.

Хаджиме застыл от потрясения, когда губы Комаэды прижались к его губам. Ощущение было легким и нежным, потому что Комаэда не был напористым. Когда тот отстранился, Хаджиме тихо выдохнул и посмотрел на покрасневшего парня.

— Прости, — Комаэда схватил свой альбом. — Я просто... я не смог удержаться, — тихо добавил он. — Я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти.

Хаджиме сглотнул.

— Я не сержусь. Просто удивлен. Я не знал, что ты так думаешь насчет меня.

— Извини, — засуетился Комаэда. — Мне следовало сначала спросить тебя?

— Все... в порядке, — честно ответил Хаджиме. — Как я уже сказал, я не сержусь. Просто удивлен. Это значит, что ты хочешь?..

…Отношения. Хаджиме не знал, как спросить. Он никогда ни с кем раньше не встречался и не был уверен, был ли поцелуй настоящим или лишь под влиянием момента.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — выдохнул Комаэда, понимая, что имел в виду Хаджиме. — Но я не могу заставить тебя дать мне то, чего у тебя нет или что ты не готов отдать.

— Верно, — сглотнул Хаджиме. Его сердце было в смятении, и он не был уверен, чего хочет. — Могу я... Вероятно, у меня есть время все обдумать? Могу я с тобой связаться?

Комаэда вырвал уголок блокнота и аккуратно написал номер.

— Конечно. Просто... не избегай меня, хорошо, Хината?

— Не буду. — Хаджиме положил номер в карман. — Не буду.

Покидая Комаэду, Хаджиме не мог отделаться от ощущения, что дал ему какое-то странное обещание, которое обязан был сдержать.

***

Новый год тянулся медленно, и из-за поцелуя между ним и Комаэдой Хаджиме не знал, что думать о ситуации, в которую они оказались. Конечно, у них была странная дружба, но это не было причиной для него. Он по-настоящему сблизился с Комаэдой за те месяцы, что они провели вместе, и если бы они встречались, то виделись бы намного чаще. Ничто не мешало ему сказать «да» и просто посмотреть, как все пойдет.

Думая об этом, Хаджиме взглянул на номер и набрал его, чтобы наконец позвонить Комаэде и дать ему ответ. Гудки раздались дважды, пока ему не ответили.

— Алло? — голос Комаэды был четким.

— Комаэда?

— Хината.

Хаджиме судорожно сглотнул.

— Мы можем встретиться? У меня есть ответ.

— Ты знаешь место, — просто сказал Комаэда, прежде чем линия оборвалась.

Хадзимэ уставился на телефон с тяжелым, взволнованным сердцем и вышел из дома, направляясь в парк. Снегопад прекратился, и мысли о произошедшем улеглись во время ходьбы. Он не спешил, и, должно быть, это стало причиной тому, что Комаэда уже ждал его у дерева, как и всегда.

— Хината, — поздоровался Комаэда.

— Да, — выпалил Хаджиме, желая избавиться от напряжения, что пылало в его сердце. — Я бы хотел попробовать. То есть встречаться.

— Ты... согласен? — глаза Комаэды расширились. — Правда?

— Да. — Хаджиме чувствовал, как легкое окрыляющее чувство наполняет его. — Хотя мы можем просто... не торопиться? Пока никаких неожиданных поцелуев.

— Не торопиться, — Комаэда смаковал это слово. — Конечно. Я не возражаю.

Затем он улыбнулся.

— Я боялся, что спугну тебя. Я рад, что не сделал этого.

— Чтобы напугать меня, потребуется нечто большее — серьезно сказал ему Хаджиме.

— О, это вызов? — с усмешкой спросил Комаэда.

Хаджиме засмеялся.

— Полагаю, что так.

— Вызов принят — сказал Комаэда, прежде чем тепло рассмеяться.

Хаджиме присоединился к нему, и на сердце у него стало легко.

***

Отношения с Комаэдой были одновременно и другими, и прежними.

Например, с Новым Годом Хаджиме сразу же погряз в своей жизни, а затем и начавшейся вновь школой. Его повседневная жизнь продолжала состоять из друзей, семьи и школьной работы, и эта рутина убаюкивала его, наполняя ощущением чего-то знакомого, умиротворяющего и согревающего.

Тем не менее, Хаджиме пытался больше разговаривать с Комаэдой. Номер, который он ему дал, был сохранен на его телефоне, и Хаджиме взял на себя задачу сделать первый шаг и отправить сообщение, чтобы у и Комаэды был его номер. Когда пришел ответ, подтверждающий, что сообщение было получено, Хаджиме медленно выдохнул с теплом, наполнявшим его сердце.

Их общение было легким, состоящим из вопросов о том, как прошел день, и о любой другой теме, пришедшей на ум, и Хаджиме нравилось это. Это было подстраховкой для него, возможностью улучшить их отношения без высоких ставок на кону. Комаэда, казалось, так же более чем хотел иметь эту зону комфорта, и в течение двух недель, вопреки тому, что у Хаджиме не было времени увидеть Комаэду лично, он чувствовал себя немного ближе к нему.  
  
Если кто-то и заметил это, то ничего не сказал. Хаджиме не собирался упоминать об этом, пока их отношения не окрепнут. Он не хотел, чтобы его друзья (и благие намерения, которые у них были) оказывали давление на него или Комаэду, разрушив их связь. Сохранение их отношений в тайне было лучшим решением. Все можно было делать постепенно, а после, когда придет время, Хаджиме сможет представить Комаэду своим друзьям.

***

— Ты ужасно бодр, — наконец сказала Нанами на следующий день после школы.

Хаджиме ускорился, чтобы не отставать от Нанами — та была на полголовы ниже его, но шла очень быстро.

— Я всегда бодрый.

— Возможно, — легко согласилась Нанами. — Однако что-то изменилось.

— Что-то? — наклонил голову Хаджиме.

Нанами взглянула на него и продолжила идти.

— Хаджиме. Я знаю тебя целую вечность. Ты хранишь какую-то тайну, — она сделала паузу. — Есть что-то, чем бы ты хотел поделиться со мной?

Легкий холодок прошелся по его спине. Вот почему он дружил с Нанами после стольких лет: она всегда знала, как подтолкнуть его к чему-то, но и как вовремя отступить. Ее внимание всегда было приятным, и Хаджиме почувствовал острую привязанность к своему давнему другу.

— Я хочу поделиться, просто не хочу все испортить своим рвением, — сказал ей Хаджиме. — Но я…

— Но? — поддалась вперед Нанами.

Прошла секунда, и Хаджиме остановился посреди дороги, как и Нанами. Она посмотрела на него с выражением одновременно открытым и поддерживающим. Слова застыли у Хаджиме на губах, прежде чем растаять в воздухе, а затем вновь обрели форму.

— Помнишь того мальчика, о котором я говорил... Комаэду?

— Да, помню.

— Ну, — Хаджиме неловко почесал затылок, — мы стали ближе.

— Ближе? — повторила Нанами. — Не заставляй меня делать собственные выводы, Хаджиме.

— Мы встречаемся, — уступил Хаджиме.

Нанами моргнула и тепло улыбнулась:

— Звучит чудесно, Хаджиме. Я рада за тебя.

Ее теплая и мягкая реакция заставили сердце Хаджиме немного расслабиться. Он даже не заметил, как быстро она забилась.

— Спасибо. Просто сохрани это в тайне, пожалуйста? Я не хочу ничего портить, а потом мучиться с последствиями.

— Не скажу ни слова, — заверила его Нанами. — Но мне любопытно, где вы познакомились?

Хаджиме снова начал идти, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить все Нанами. Они вошли в парк, где могли разделиться: обычно Хаджиме прогуливался с Нанами по всему парку, а потом возвращался к своему дому. Их местонахождение положило начало его ответу.

— Видишь дерево? То, в котором предположительно спит мальчик-фея? — спросил Хаджиме, указывая куда-то. — Ну, формально мы познакомились там, когда мне было десять. Я налетел на него. Официально мы начали говорить только весной прошлого года.

Нанами подсчитала в уме.

— Формально около восьми лет назад?

— Да, — кивнул Хаджиме. — Я знаю, что глупо так быстро бросаться в отношения, но, думаю, мне комфортно рядом с Комаэдой?

— Это вовсе не глупо, — покачала головой Нанами. — Я думаю, что люди могут двигаться в своем темпе, если им обоим так комфортнее.

— Ты очень проницательна, — заявил Хаджиме. — Спасибо, что не придала этому большого значения, Чиаки.

Она улыбнулась, и они вдвоем подошли ближе к дереву. Хаджиме показалось, что он видит Комаэду, его пушистые белые волосы и все остальное. Он замер, заставив Нанами остановиться и перевести взгляд туда, куда смотрел Хаджиме. Ничего не было. Просто немного снега. Хаджиме покраснел. Видимо, его связь с деревом и Комаэдой была довольно сильной. Как неловко.

— Прости, — сказал Хаджиме. — Показалось, я что-то видел.

— Что-то, — подозрительно повторила Нанами, — или кого-то.

— Чиаки, — простонал Хаджиме, краснея.

— Просто говорю. — улыбнулась она. — Спасибо, что проводил меня. Увидимся позже?

— Да, увидимся позже, — повторил Хаджиме. — Пока.

— До свидания, Хаджиме.

Нанами помахала ему рукой и направилась к своему дому.

Хаджиме подождал немного, потом обернулся и посмотрел на дерево. Ничего не было, только снег. Вздохнув, он покачал головой и пошел дальше.

***

Хаджиме увидел Комаэду через пару дней спустя.

Его телефон загорелся сообщением, из-за чего Хаджиме почувствовал прилив удивления и волнения. Сообщение Комаэды было обычной просьбой встретиться и просто пообщаться. Хаджиме с радостью ответил согласием, и с этим его день продолжался — только немного легче и с предвкушением, переплетающимся с каждым вздохом.

Когда наконец наступил день, Хаджиме направился в парк. Погода все еще была немного холодной, но снег постепенно отступал — весна еще не наступила, но уже вступала в свои права. Скоро исполнится почти год с тех пор, как он узнал Комаэду. Школа спешила к завершению, и, несмотря на то, что Хаджиме нужно было думать о выпускных экзаменах, он решил, что немного времени наедине с Комаэдой будет полезным для его самочувствия.

Комаэда стоял под деревом и смотрел наверх. Когда Хаджиме подошел к нему, он обернулся и улыбнулся ему:

— Хината, я знал, что ты скоро будешь здесь.

— Как ты всегда меня здесь опережаешь? — со смехом спросил Хаджиме.

— Магия, — серьезно ответил Комаэда, прежде чем улыбнуться. — Пойдем. Хоть я и уверен, что ты не будешь удивлен, если я устрою наше первое настоящее свидание здесь, у дерева, но, думаю, мы можем сделать все лучше.

— Лучше? — спросил Хаджиме. — Куда мы идем?

— Это сюрприз, — ответил Комаэда. — Пойдем? — он протянул руку.

Хаджиме взял ее, и вскоре Комаэда повел его через парк, а затем вниз по дороге. Они пошли дальше, а потом свернули в переулок между двумя домами и оказались на другой стороне, но все равно продолжали идти вниз и вскоре подошли к высокой точке, откуда открывался хороший вид на реку. Хаджиме залюбовался. Это было прекрасно. Конечно, он знал этот район, так как это было популярным для бегунов местом, но никогда не был здесь в это время.

— Здесь так красиво, — Хаджиме посмотрел вниз — на сверкающую реку и зелень, постепенно пробивающуюся сквозь снег. — Я давно здесь не был.

— Я тоже, — ответил Комаэда и сел на скамейку, что стояла сбоку. — Если позволишь?

Он вытащил из кармана пиджака свой альбом, который был чуть поменьше и мог легко в нем поместиться. Хаджиме покраснел.

— Хочешь нарисовать меня?

— Я не могу придумать лучшего способа провести с тобой время, — ответил Комаэда. — Мне нравится рисовать тебя, Хината.

Хаджиме засмущался от его слов и сел. Комаэда заметно придвинулся ближе, а затем коснулся его лица, притягивая ближе. Их дыхание смешалось, и Хаджиме застыл. Затем Комаэда отпустил его лицо и начал рисовать, пока Хаджиме сидел неподвижно, глядя в сторону реки. Комаэда работал неторопливо, с томной легкостью, и, когда он остановился, чтобы дать Хаджиме потянуться, тот понял, что он еще не закончил.

— Как держишься? — спросил Комаэда.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Хината, немного прогулявшись вокруг. — Можешь продолжить рисовать.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Комаэда. — Я покажу тебе, когда закончу.

Верный своему слову, закончив, он показал рисунок Хаджиме. Ему даже удалось добавить кое-что из фона. Хаджиме пристально рассматривал рисунок, а затем улыбнулся Комаэде:

— Это прекрасно.

— Спасибо. Ты вдохновляешь меня на рисование, — лукаво сказал Комаэда.

Хаджиме покраснел.

— Ты мне льстишь.

— Просто говорю правду, — лишь ответил Комаэда.

Момент был — словно на вес золота — нежным, и Хаджиме не хотел, чтобы он заканчивался.

***

В следующие дни Хаджиме был завален экзаменами и учебой. Комаэда понимал это и не стал настаивать на встречах с ним. Они продолжали переписываться, и это помогло Хаджиме оставаться в здравом уме в течение нескольких часов, когда он просто сидел, читал конспекты и отвечал на новые вопросы.

Когда пришло время выпускной церемонии, она была легкой, успокаивающей и в каком-то смысле очень сюрреалистичной. Хаджиме просто смотрел на толпу и не особо ощущал себя вовлеченным в происходящее, но в то же время чувствовал, что он здесь.

Вишневые цветы были рассыпаны по всему залу, и при виде них Хаджиме не мог не задаться вопросом, не рисует ли Комаэда дерево снова, как в первый раз, когда они встретились, но на этот раз со всеми цветами.

***

Весенние каникулы перед началом университета были одновременно расслабляющими и беспокойными. Хаджиме получил письмо от выбранного университета и со всей документацией и регистрацией для занятий чувствовал себя похороненным в работе.

Несмотря на это, его успокаивала возможность видеть своих друзей и Комаэду. Его родители не заставляли Хаджиме переезжать в общежитие, и он был благодарен за это. Не то чтобы он не хотел независимости, но ему хотелось прощупать почву, прежде чем делать большие шаги. Кроме того, оставаясь дома, он мог быть ближе к Комаэде.

Взглянув однажды утром на небо, Хаджиме задумался о том, что же произойдет теперь, когда он официально вышел в реальный мир, увидел все, что тот мог предложить ему, и построил свою собственную жизнь. Это было одновременно и пугающе, и просто.

Хаджиме также нашел время, чтобы увидеть Комаэду. Теперь, когда он был свободнее, их свидания участились. Их предпочтения, похоже, больше склонялись к прогулкам на улице и уединению, а не к типичным местам свиданий, таким как кинотеатры, рестораны и кафе. Но однажды, когда погода стала немного теплее, Хаджиме захотел пойти в кафе на «традиционное» свидание. Комаэда ответил положительно, и с их планами пойти в небольшую кофейню рядом с университетом, который Хаджиме будет посещать, день казался идеальным. Хаджиме покинул свой дом в оговоренное время с шарфом, для верности обернутым вокруг его шеи.

Комаэда снова каким-то образом оказался там раньше Хаджиме и ждал снаружи кафе, проверяя свой телефон. Хаджиме сразу подошел к нему, и тот как-то поднял на него взгляд, прежде чем он успел подать голос.

— Привет, Хината, — поздоровался Комаэда. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Комаэда, — в ответ произнес Хаджиме. — Пойдем?

Они вошли внутрь, Комаэда слегка отставал от Хаджиме. Кафе, о котором идет речь, — с белыми вымытыми полами и деревянными стенами повсюду — было совершенно обычным. Изображения на стенах были элегантно черно-белыми, с некоторыми оттенками сепии. Внутри на большой черной доске висело меню, и Хаджиме быстро изучил их фирменные блюда. Впереди также был знак, говорящий им «присесть в ожидании».

— Хочешь попробовать что-нибудь конкретное? — спросил Хаджиме.

— Может, что-нибудь сладкое? — Комаэда склонил голову набок. — Я не особо уверен…

Его прервала подошедшая к ним официантка. Улыбка появилась на ее лице, когда она оглядела их обоих.

— Лишь ты сегодня? — спросила она Хаджиме.

— Нет, столик на двоих. — Хаджиме оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Комаэда рассматривает витрины с десертами. — Комаэда…

— Ох, верно, прости, — подскочил он.

Официантка смутилась:

— Прошу прощения, я вас не заметила. Следуйте за мной.

Их подвели к столу, и когда они сели, Хаджиме снял шарф, сразу взявшись за меню. Бегло пробегая по нему глазами, он заметил, что Комаэда смотрит на него с улыбкой, и отложил меню в сторону.

— В чем дело?

— Просто счастлив. Не то чтобы наши свидания раньше были плохими, но разнообразие приятно. Особенно когда речь идет о еде.

Еда. Удивительно, но эта тема никогда по-настоящему не проскальзывала в их разговорах. Хаджиме лениво покрутил пальцем, осматривая меню.

— Знаешь, говоря о еде, я никогда не спрашивал, что ты любишь.

— О, видимо, нет, — задумался Комаэда. — Дай подумать... Сладости хороши, если они не слишком приторные. Вообще мне нравится большая часть еды... О, но временами нуждаюсь в лепешке с рисом. — Затем он сделал паузу. — Да, и еще гранат. Обожаю его.

Гранат. Это не тот фрукт, который большинство объявило бы своим любимым.

— Это интересный выбор. Тебе не нравится яблоки или что-то подобное?

— Яблоки немного переоценивают, — Комаэда легко возразил на удивление Хаджиме.

Затем он улыбнулся, как будто имел какой-то секрет, которым не делился с Хаджиме. Через мгновение тот позвонил в колокольчик и позвал официантку. Когда она приняла его заказ, Хаджиме заметил, как ее глаза сверкнули на Комаэду и слегка расширились, когда он заговорил. Этот взгляд исчез с ее лица секундой позже, и у Хаджиме не было времени слишком много думать об этом.

***

Тусоваться с Соудой, Танакой и Соней всегда было весело, хотя, когда они втроем начали встречаться, Хаджиме почти пожалел, что не пригласил Комаэду присоединиться к нему. Не то чтобы трое друзей держали его в стороне, просто, наблюдая за ними вместе в тех местах, куда они ходили, Хаджиме захотелось взять Комаэду с собой. Примерно через месяц после того, как он начал встречаться с ним, Хаджиме был почти готов пригласить и его, чтобы познакомить со своими друзьями и официально сообщить всем (кроме Нанами), что он состоит в отношениях.

— Ты довольно молчалив, — приметил Соуда, когда они выходили из очередного магазина. — Мы случайно не заставляем тебя чувствовать себя лишним?

Хаджиме покачал головой, благодарный другу за то, что тот понизил голос.

— Все в порядке. Я просто задумался. Извини.

Соуда пристально рассматривал его, после чего пожал плечами:

— Ладно, но если тебя что-то беспокоит, просто дай нам знать.

— Хорошо. — Хаджиме отбросил все мысли о Комаэде. — Так и сделаю.

***

Перед началом университета Хаджиме встретился с Комаэдой, и они собрались на другое публичное свидание. На этот раз они пошли в кино, так как Комаэда признался, что давно не смотрел фильмы. Когда они сели, разделяя попкорн и напиток между ними, Хаджиме начал наблюдать за тем, как люди входят в зал. Его мысли, однако, были сбиты с толку секундой позже, когда кто-то чуть не сел на Комаэду.

— Ой, извините, — женщина выглядела несомненно сконфуженной. — Я не увидела вас здесь.

— Все нормально, — ласково произнес Комаэда.

Женщина покраснела, а затем ушла к друзьям. Хаджиме моргнул. Это был второй раз, когда кто-то не заметил Комаэду. Странно.

— Непонятно, как она тебя не заметила, — сказал Хаджиме, хватая попкорн.

— Здесь просто темно, — отмахнулся Комаэда. — Я не в обиде. Лишь рад, что она не села на меня.

Хаджиме рассмеялся.

— Хороший ответ.

Инцидент был забыт через мгновение, когда кинотеатр погрузился во тьму и начался фильм.

***

С началом университета Хаджиме сполна ощутил первую неделю, захлестнувшую его волной паники и тяжелой работы. Занятия сменялись в быстром темпе, и, хотя это было напряженно, он встретил несколько новых людей.

Первым человеком оказался парень Овари, который был тренером в тренажерном зале, где она работала преподавателем гимнастики. Знакомство в очередной раз напомнило Хаджиме о представлении Комаэды его друзьям, и он сделал еще одну мысленную заметку.

Следующими людьми были две девушки в его классе — Коизуми Махиру и Сайонджи Хиеко. Эти двое были немного своевольными, немного грубоватыми, но Хаджиме нравилось их общество.

Текстовое общение с Комаэдой продолжалось, пока шли дни и приближались фестивали, в частности культурный фестиваль. Хаджиме был готов пригласить на него Комаэду и, возможно, наконец набраться смелости для того, чтобы должным образом познакомить его с друзьями.

Однако в сообщении Комаэде передал, что будет занят во время основной части культурного фестиваля, потому — с обещаниями попытать счастье на другом мероприятии — Хаджиме положил свой телефон в карман и с нетерпением предвкушал новый опыт.

***

— Из-за тебя, — Коизуми угрожающе уперла руки в бока, — мы опоздаем.

— Прости-прости-прости, — бормотал Хаджиме, перекидывая сумку через плечо. — Откуда мне было знать, что найти стоянку будет так трудно?

Коизуми слегка фыркнула, крепко закрепляя сумку с фотоаппаратом на плече.

— Нет смысла беспокоиться об этом сейчас. Пойдемте. Ты готова, Нанами?

Третий участник их автомобильного клуба едва подняла взгляд от своей приставки, но все еще умудрялась идти по прямой и ни во что не врезаться.

— Готова, — пробормотала она.

Хаджиме осмотрел пространство с киосками и ларьками для фестиваля. Продавцы были повсюду — от еды до ремесел ручной работы. Несколько друзей Хаджиме тоже решили принять участие: Пекояма со своим кэндо, Нидай и Овари с каратэ, а Сайонджи с ее танцами. Каждый год Коизуми делала снимки для местной газеты. Пока все планировали приехать вместе, если такое было возможно с таким количеством друзей, участвующих в мероприятии, Хаджиме и Нанами в конечном итоге пошли вместе с Коизуми, которая попросила их присоединиться. Имело смысл, что их было только трое. Кузурю всегда приезжал с Пекоямой. Соня, Соуда и Танака не только захотели поучаствовать в празднике, но и запланировали побыть вместе после фестиваля. Хаджиме был уверен, что скоро увидит всех троих.

Вглядевшись в толпу, Хаджиме пытался разглядеть голову с розовыми (недавняя покраска Соуды удивила почти всех) или светлыми волосами. Это должно было быть легко, но с массой людей, некоторые из которых щеголяли с другими яркими и красочными волосами, Хаджиме потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить Соуду, который махал ему, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Я машу уже две минуты. — Соуда поприветствовал Хаджиме, крепко обнимая его.

— Мне очень жаль. В этой толпе трудно что-то разглядеть. — Хаджиме обнял Соуду в ответ и отступил в сторону. — А где Гандам и Соня?

— Соня хотела посмотреть некоторые палатки, а Гандам сопровождает ее. Я же поручил себе найти ваши жалкие задницы.

— Эй, грубиян! — Коидзуми выскочила из-за спины Хаджиме, и ее голос был суровым в течение всех двух секунд, после которых она расплылась в легкой улыбке. — Рада тебя видеть, Соуда. Ты знаешь расписание?

— А, ну да, — Соуда порылся в карманах. — Вот.

Коизуми взяла свернутую бумагу и разгладила ее как можно ровнее, после чего всмотрелась в нее. Нанами подошла, все еще не поднимая глаз от приставки, и помахала Соуде, вернувшись к своей игре.

— И тебе привет, — с усмешкой сказал Соуда. — У нас много событий, но сначала идут Аканэ и Нидай.

— С нетерпением жду этого, — усмехнулась Коизуми. — Идемте.

Когда они подошли к месту, где выступали Овари и Нидай, Хаджиме заметил множество других представлений и происходящих событий. Были пьесы, пение, танцы и всевозможные развлечения, расположенные вокруг, чтобы никто не пропустил их. Хаджиме прочитал все вывески, где были написаны названия всего то, что происходило на мероприятии. Его глаза рассеянно скользили по ним, пока не зацепились за одну с фразой «Спящая Фея». Хаджиме чуть не остановился посреди дороги от неожиданности. Он не вспоминал об этой легенде с тех пор, как Комаэда заговорил о ней в октябре. Это не слишком удивительно: сказка была популярна, и в этом не было ничего примечательного, но Хаджиме все еще чувствовал дрожь в спине.

— Хаджиме? — Соуда похлопал его по плечу. — Ты в порядке?

— Эм, да. — Хаджиме оторвал взгляд от вывески. — Я в порядке.

Соуда, однако, наклонился и взглянул в сторону вывесок.

— Спящая Фея? Я знаю, что ты всегда ходишь под тем деревом. Хочешь увидеть ее позже?

Хаджиме открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, но Коизуми оживилась и обернулась.

— Дерево? Ты проходишь мимо него?

— Да? — неуверенно ответил Хаджиме.

— Я собиралась сфотографировать дерево для задания, — рассуждала Коизуми. — Может, пойдем все вместе? Иногда фотографии скучны в полном одиночестве.

Это была хорошая идея, но она странно повлияла на Хаджиме.

— Я…

— Мы могли бы сделать это, — вмешался Соуда, — но обсудим это со всеми позже. — Затем он посмотрел на Хаджиме. — Сейчас нам лучше посмотреть на выступление Аканэ и Нидая.

С этими словами Соуда уводил их все дальше и дальше от злополучной вывески.

***

Хаджиме оказался в меньшинстве, когда их спросили, хотят ли они посмотреть пьесу о Спящей Фее.

В основном все сошлись на том, что это будет веселым групповым развлечением, и потому с полным составом участников — Хаджиме не смог отказаться — они пошли в театр после полудня и заняли свободные места. Когда свет потускнел и сцена осветилась декорациями, Хаджиме не мог не думать о настоящем дереве. Он будто видел ветви, траву и листья, чувствовал на губах вкус почвы и воздуха. Наконец Хаджиме мог поклясться, что видит Комаэду, стоявшего у ствола дерева и улыбающегося ему смеющимися глазами.

Видение исчезло почти сразу, и Хаджиме почувствовал, как по спине пробежала дрожь.

Он практически не обращал внимания на пьесу.

***

— Это было здорово, — потянулась Аканэ, когда они вышли из театра.

— Да, это действительно было великолепно, — аплодировала Соня.

— Я согласен с моей более светлой третьей частью, — Танака коснулся руки Сони. — Пьеса действительно соединила историю магии, тайны и сверхъестественных существ в динамичном проявлении древних сказаний и драматургии, чтобы мы могли засвидетельствовать все собственным взором.

— Все, как он сказал, — Соуда положил руку на плечо Танаки. — Так, что делаем дальше?

— Я закончила свои выступления, — медленно произнесла Пекояма.

— Тоже самое, — ответила Сайонджи. — Махиру сказала, что хочет пойти к тому дереву и сделать несколько фотографий. Предлагаю заняться этим.

Снова Хаджиме почувствовал странное покалывание вдоль всего позвоночника из-за этого предложения, что заставило его волосы на концах встать дыбом, а рот пересохнуть. Покачав головой, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, он попытался спрятать его глубоко внутри, но оно постепенно вытекало наружу, просачиваясь в кожу и вызывая фантомную боль его в теле.

Хаджиме не хотел идти к дереву со всеми.

— Хаджиме? — Нанами коснулась его руки. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Хаджиме подскочил и понял, что все смотрят на него выжидающе, видимо, задав ему вопрос, на который он не ответил. Покрасневший Хаджиме сглотнул и слегка улыбнулся им.

— Простите, что-то я задумался. Вы что-то говорили?

— Просто решили, что сделаем несколько фотографий, — Коизуми приподняла свою камеру. — Пойдешь с нами?

Хаджиме открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но слова застряли у него в горле. Он не мог сказать «нет». У него не было причин отказываться, кроме какого-то странного чувства, которого он не мог объяснить даже самому себе. Это не было оправданием.

— Конечно, — вместо этого сказал Хаджиме. — Я бы с удовольствием сходил.

— Отлично! — просияла Коизуми. — Тогда поехали!***

Когда они добрались до дерева, дрожь и странное чувство Хаджиме вернулись в полную силу. Его разум кричал ему, чтобы он ушел и не приближался к дереву с другими так близко, но он заставил себя успокоиться ради своих друзей. Он был просто смешон. В парке были другие люди, и у Хаджиме в прошлом не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы быть здесь с кем-то еще. Дерево же не находилось в чьей-то частной собственности. Хаджиме снова загнал странное чувство в угол своего сознания.

Когда Коизуми заставила их собраться вместе, чтобы позировать для фотографии, Хаджиме мог поклясться, что краем глаза в толпе людей он увидел Комаэду. Затем он моргнул, и все исчезло. Ему просто привиделось это.***

Вскоре после фестиваля и странной фотосессии у дерева наступило лето. Получив долгожданный перерыв, Хаджиме отыскал первый же местный фестиваль и пригласил с собой Комаэду. На этот раз ответом было «да», поэтому вечером Хаджиме ушел, не обращая внимания на теплую — вопреки времени суток — погоду.

Фестиваль проходил в местном храме, с множеством сказочных огней, украшающих деревья и киоски с едой и развлечениями для всех. Хаджиме, пробравшись сквозь яркие огни и толпу красочно одетых людей, прислонился к одному из деревьев. Достав телефон, он нажал на диалоговое окно с Комаэдой и собирался написать ему, пока вдруг не заметил какое-то белое пятно, а затем почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке. Засмеявшись, Хаджиме вернул телефон обратно в карман.

— Ты здесь. Я опередил тебя?

— Не уверен, — Комаэда безмятежно улыбнулся и снова коснулся руки Хаджиме. — Возможно, мы пришли в одно и то же время.

— Возможно, — Хаджиме взял руку Комаэды в свою. — Пойдем? Что хочешь сделать в первую очередь?

— Все, что ты захочешь, — сказал Комаэда. — Я здесь только ради фейерверка и не слишком голоден, но составлю тебе компанию, если хочешь.

Хаджиме почувствовал трепет в сердце.

— Звучит неплохо. За последнее время уже наелся фестивальной еды. Жаль, что ты не смог попасть на культурный фестиваль. Мог бы познакомиться с моими друзьями.

— Знаю, — мягко произнес Комаэда. — Может быть, в следующий раз.

В следующий раз. Сердце Хаджиме забилось быстрее.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне об этом? — спросил Комаэда.

— Хорошо, — Хаджиме с готовностью согласился. — Несколько моих друзей выступали на фестивале, а я наблюдал за их представлениями. Затем мы увидели пьесу о Спящей Фее.

— Правда? — оживился Комаэда. — Хотел бы я это видеть. Всегда есть так много интересных интерпретаций этой истории. Тебе понравилось?

— Я вроде как не мог сосредоточиться, — сознался Хаджиме.

— Не мог? Потому что ты не веришь в эту историю? — спросил Комаэда.

Хаджиме открыл рот, чтобы сказать Комаэде, что это из-за того, что он думал о нем, но потом крепко сжал челюсти. Как неловко и глупо.

— Вроде того.

— Вроде того? — Комаэда склонил голову набок. — Ты покраснел, Хината. Ты точно говоришь мне правду?

— Я... — стушевался Хаджиме. — Потом мы пошли фотографироваться у дерева, — выпалил он, чтобы избежать вопроса Комаэды и потенциального продолжения этой темы.

— Ты фотографировался на фоне дерева с другими людьми? — повторил Комаэда безразличным голосом. — Интересно. Тебе было весело?

В его тоне было что-то такое, чего Хаджиме не мог уловить. Глядя на него, он видел улыбку на лице Комаэды, но она казалась скользкой, словно стеклянной, плотно скрывающей что-то за его глазами — они мерцали чем-то смешанным, чем-то почти ледяным и одновременно раскаленным. Хаджиме открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, продолжить разговор, но не смог. Его голос застрял в горле тугим комком, как жвачка в дыхательных путях.

— Хината? — Комаэда поддался вперед. — Ну?

— Я…

Хаджиме попытался подать голос, но присутствие Комаэды душило его, чуть ли не поглощало. Его взгляд все еще был мягким, чистым, но водоворот в глазах Комаэды был темным, как смола, и затягивал Хаджиме, словно черная дыра…

Звук фейерверков на заднем плане разрушил чары между ними. Хаджиме вздрогнул и обернулся, чтобы увидеть его. Казалось, словно они только что прибыли на фестиваль. Комаэда тоже отступил в сторону и с улыбкой смотрел на фейерверки. Когда он повернулся к Хаджиме, его взгляд был обычным, и тот решил, что все это выдумал. Секунду спустя Хаджиме уже и не мог вспомнить, что ему привиделось.

— Фейерверки красивые, не правда ли, Хината? — спросил Комаэда.

— Красивые, — Хаджиме осознал, что отвечает машинально. — Слушай, давай после этого пойдем осмотримся?

— Да, давай, — ласково отозвался Комаэда.

***

На обратном пути они зашли в маленькое кафе. Хаджиме заказал себе выпить, хоть Комаэда отказался, и, взяв свой стакан, пошел с ним обратно к их привычному месту. Темп был вялым, и воспоминания о фестивале повисли в воздухе. При мыслях о фейерверках и прилавках он не мог не почувствовать, что чего-то не хватает в его памяти, чего-то, что умело вырезали, — словно попытка вспомнить то, что давно угасло из его кратковременной памяти. Однако это не сильно беспокоило Хаджиме. Если произошедшее действительно было важным, он рано или поздно вспомнит об этом.

Свернув в парк, Хаджиме подумал, что все идет на удивление хорошо: уже прошел целый год, за ним тянулся следующий, а свидания с Комаэдой стали источником его счастья. Когда они машинально прошли мимо дерева, Комаэда коснулся руки Хаджиме, остановив их перед ним.

— Извини, ты не против? Только на минутку? — спросил Комаэда.

— Нисколько, — улыбнулся Хаджиме. — Кажется, мы всегда возвращаемся сюда в какой-то отрезок времени.

— И правда, — нежно произнес Комаэда. — Это мое любимое место. Здесь я встретил тебя.

Искренность его слов поразила Хаджиме, вгоняя его в краску.

— Это довольно мило с твоей стороны.

Комаэда улыбнулся и внезапно оказался перед Хаджиме, касаясь его руки. Хаджиме поймал себя на том, что не возражает этому, и вместо этого позволил Комаэде мягко прижать его к дереву. Комаэда смотрел на него, не вторгаясь в личное пространство, но был все еще близко. При желании Хаджиме мог бы уйти. Но он не хотел. Не хотел оставлять Комаэду, не хотел двигаться с места. Тепло наполнило его тело, заставляя его широко улыбнуться Комаэде.

— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, — сказал Хаджиме. — Твои слова приятны мне.

— Просто констатирую очевидное. — Комаэда слегка коснулся лица Хаджиме. — Ты вроде как разбудил меня, придав цвет моему миру.

На мгновение Хаджиме ощутил ледяную ясность происходящего, и его разум кричал ему как-то высказаться, чтобы изменить ход их разговора, но затем тепло вернулось и Хаджиме прислонился к дереву.

— Разбудил тебя? — Хаджиме поймал себя на том, что повторяет за ним слова, как попугай.

— Почти, — исправился Комаэда. — Ты еще не полностью разбудил меня.

Затем он наклонился, и Хаджиме почувствовал его тело, теплое и твердое. Его пальцы вцепились в рубашку Хаджиме, и Комаэда легко прижал того к дереву.

— Не окажешь ли честь подарить мне свой пробуждающий поцелуй? — спросил Комаэда.

Разум Хаджиме зацепился за эту странную формулировку. Как этот поцелуй может быть подарком и причем здесь пробуждение? Хаджиме знал, как важна формулировка в рассказах, как люди попадались в ловушку хорошо поставленными обещаниями и словами. Он должен был все обдумать, но какая-то невидимая сила влияла на него, заглушая все здравые доводы, и вместо этого Хаджиме протянул руку и коснулся лица Комаэды.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — ответил Хаджиме, прежде чем наклонился и поцеловал Комаэду.

Этот поцелуй отличался от их нежного первого своим безумным напором — казалось, Комаэда терял себя в нем. Его хватка на Хаджиме усилилась, и в поцелуе тот ощущал одновременно возбуждение и страх, что свернулись где-то в груди в единый комок.

Когда они отстранились, глаза Комаэды сместились, словно меняясь на что-то другое, что-то из другого мира. Хаджиме чувствовал во рту вкус чего-то холодного и сладкого. Тонкая улыбка, светящаяся победой и ликованием, появилась на лице Комаэды. Он провел рукой по щеке Хаджиме и опустил ее вниз — прямо на сердце Хаджиме.

— Ох, Хаджиме, я знал, что был прав, — его улыбка была словно лезвие ножа. — Ты действительно разбудил меня.

Комаэда перед ним сиял, его кожа казалась матовой и светлой, как опал пастельных тонов, и вскоре его глаза приобрели какой-то электрически синий цвет. Позади него появилось что-то полупрозрачное, трепещущее — крылья.

Глаза Хаджиме закрылись, и его разум поглотила тьма.

***

Хаджиме проснулся в своей постели с сильной болью, что колотилась и колотилась в его голове. Застонав, он перевернулся на другой бок и попытался вспомнить, что произошло ранее. Он не помнил, как вернулся домой, но помнил, как гулял с Комаэдой... разговаривал под деревом... целовал его... а потом…

Хаджиме рывком сел и поморщился, когда его мозг словно расплескало по черепу. Схватившись за телефон, он посмотрел на часы. Цифры перепутались в его голове, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять их. Едва наступило утро, но Хаджиме почувствовал, как паника заполнила его тело и разум, окончательно разбудив его.

Что случилось в парке? Что Комаэда сделал с ним? Трясущимися пальцами он копался в телефоне, но все диалоги остались такими же, как и прошлой ночью. Хаджиме быстро попытался найти кого-то для общения, выбрав в итоге Нанами, и отправил ей сообщение, но через секунду оно вернулось. Он уставился на свой телефон и на восклицательный знак, означавший, что его сообщение не было отправлено. Он попробовал еще раз, но оно все равно вернулось обратно. После нескольких попыток Хаджиме застонал и попытался позвонить Нанами, но его автоматически перекинуло на автоответчик.

— Чиаки, — он решил оставить сообщение, — это Хаджиме. Извини за беспокойство, я просто пытаюсь проверить свой телефон. Обмен сообщениями, кажется, не работает. Перезвони мне, пожалуйста.

Сообщение закончилось гудком, и Хаджиме убрал телефон в карман. Поднявшись с кровати, он заковылял вниз по лестнице. Возможно, он сможет поговорить с родителями и узнать, как он вернулся домой.

Его дом был пуст. Хаджиме огляделся, пока не заметил календарь. Его мать была на каком-то занятии по фитнесу, а у отца запланирована какая-то деловая встреча. Прекрасно. Хаджиме сдержал свое разочарование и решил проверить газету, пока готовил завтрак. Однако этот план был забыт, когда он увидел заголовок на первой странице новостей.

— Волшебное дерево раскололось точно посередине, — прочел он вслух. — Что?

Просматривая статью, Хаджиме увидел фотографию сбоку, на котором было изображено дерево, полностью расколотое посередине — не только ствол, весь целиком. Оно выглядело так, будто в него ударила молния. Согласно статье, не было никаких объяснений произошедшему, и Хаджиме решил начать оттуда, так как помнил, что был у дерева прошлой ночью.

Выйдя из дому, Хаджиме побежал к парку. Подойдя ближе, он увидел группу людей, пришедших в парк, чтобы — очевидно — увидеть дерево. Повсюду были репортеры и фотографы. Хаджиме протиснулся сквозь толпу, бормоча извинения, но люди, казалось, не возражали и не обращали на него внимания, благодаря чему он быстро оказался у дерева. Оно было действительно разрушено. Хаджиме уставился на него. Листья дерева были плотно прижаты к земле, а вокруг него была повязана лента, мешающая всем приблизиться. Рядом также стояли всякие авторитетные фигуры и бригады, по-видимому, не уверенные в том, как им заняться очисткой.

Смотря на дерево, Хаджиме чувствовал слабость. Что-то случилось. Значит ли это… Значит ли это, что сказка о фее была правдой? Было ли это знаком? Это, должно быть, какое-то странное совпадение. Дерево и спящая в нем фея — лишь миф. Так должно быть. Ничто на самом деле не проснулось…

Комаэда. Его слова проносились в голове Хаджиме, повергнув его в ступор. Он говорил о пробуждении. Он светился, выглядел странно и говорил странно. Хаджиме прикоснулся к своим губам. Это должно быть совпадением. Но формулировка Комаэды о поцелуе как о подарке…

Слабость Хаджиме удвоилась. Дело не в этом. Конечно же… Этого не может быть. Хаджиме отшатнулся. Он должен был вернуться домой. Нет, подождите, он должен был увидеть Нанами. Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то, кого он знал... посмотреть, что он может узнать...

— Не волнуйся.

Хаджиме резко повернул голову. Позади него, касаясь его руки, словно ничего странного не произошло, стоял Комаэда. Или, точнее, Хаджиме думал, что это Комаэда. Его кожа была опаловой, с проходящими по всей поверхности разводами светлых оттенков. Глаза — одновременно электрически-синие и мятежно серо-голубые — были закручены в единую спираль. Улыбка его сияла безумием, а за спиной виднелись полупрозрачные крылья. Крылья феи.

Комаэда был феей.

Нет, подождите, он был не просто феей. Он был Спящей Феей. Каким-то образом. Мозг Хаджиме пытался принять данный факт, но раз за разом терпел крах. Комаэда был настоящим. Хаджиме прикасался к нему, разговаривал с ним, выходил вместе с ним на улицу…

— Ты думаешь, раз я фея, то физически меня здесь нет? — Комаэда склонил голову набок.

Хаджиме открыл рот:

— Ты…

— Мы связаны, — улыбнулся Комаэда. — Вроде того. Я могу получать представление о происходящем от тебя.

— Представление… — начал было Хаджиме, но вдруг резко обернулся. — Тебя больше никто не видит?

— Никто не мог меня видеть, — поправил Комаэда, — пока ты не указывал прямо на меня. Как думаешь, почему официантка в том кафе спросила, был ли ты там один? Она не видела меня, пока ты не позвал меня.

Эта информация поразила Хаджиме. Его ноги дрожали, и он с трудом сглотнул.

— Так почему же я могу тебя видеть? Я всегда тебя видел. С тех пор, как мне было десять.

— Я же говорил тебе вчера вечером, — улыбка Комаэды резала по живому. — Ты наполовину разбудил меня в тот день. Я проснулся, но был без сил. Я понял, что ты именно тот, кто сможет разбудить меня. Но у меня было недостаточно энергии, чтобы сохранить себя в целости после стольких столетий сна. Восстановление заняло у меня несколько лет. После я пришел, чтобы найти тебя. Я знал, что ты разбудишь меня полностью. Если бы ты только подарил мне что-нибудь раньше…

Подарок. Вот почему...

— …Вот почему ты сказал это вчера вечером, — Хаджиме на мгновение потерял дар речи. — Ты заставил меня отдать тебе поцелуй. Ты украл его.

— Я не делал ничего подобного, — нахмурился Комаэда. — Я не могу украсть подарок. Это работает не так. Ты подарил мне этот поцелуй добровольно. Иначе я бы не проснулся.

— Тогда ты обманул меня, — сказал Хаджиме. — Ты обманул меня, и поэтому... Поэтому никто не смотрит на нас, верно? — Хаджиме резко осмотрелся вокруг. — Никто меня не видит.

— Ты прав. Никто тебя не видит. Ты просто исчез из этого мира, — ответил Комаэда.

— Я…

Сердце Хаджиме сжалось. Он исчез. Поэтому… Поэтому электронная техника не работала с ним? Поэтому Нанами не ответила на его звонок? Сердце Хаджиме бешено забилось, и он хотел закричать от отчаяния, но ему нужны были ответы.

— Но почему? Я разбудил тебя, но это же не значит, что я вдруг стал невидимым.

— Ты прав, — улыбнулся Комаэда. — Пойдем, мы можем обсудить это в другом месте.

Он протянул руку. Хаджиме зло уставился на нее.

— Я не могу тебе доверять.

— У тебя нет выбора, — сказал ему Комаэда. — Верь или нет, но у меня есть ответы. Я обещаю, что отвечу на все честно. Я ничего не выиграю, солгав тебе, Хаджиме. У меня уже есть то, чего я хочу.

Чего он хочет. Хаджиме чуть не стошнило от его заявления. Он был пешкой в руках Комаэды. Чем-то, что можно использовать для пробуждения, а затем выбросить и оставить в заточении. Его жизнь изменилась навсегда, его бытие не существовало. Хаджиме переполняло множество эмоций: гнев, печаль, отчаяние, разочарование и — где-то в самом низу — надежда. Надежда, что Комаэда действительно сдержит свое слово. Хаджиме ненавидел тот факт, что у него не было другого выбора. Комаэда прав. Его единственным вариантом было бы уйти, но тогда он никогда не смог бы получить ответы.

Хаджиме взял руку Комаэды. Комаэда улыбнулся.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Комаэда, прежде чем мир вокруг них сдвинулся и смялся, словно лист бумаги.

Они все еще были в парке, но он казался сюрреалистичным, немного отличающимся, идеализированным. Во-первых, они были единственными людьми здесь, а во-вторых, парк был совершенно чистым — без мусора или каких-либо признаков жизни. Вся территория была просто большим открытым полем. Единственной присутствующей вещью, помимо травы, было полностью восстановление дерево. Если бы они были фильме, то здесь стоило бы использовать туманный фильтр, что размоет все линии и сделает их более гладкими.

— Где мы? — спросил Хаджиме.

— Мы находимся на грани между реальным миром и сказочной страной, — ответил Комаэда. — Для всех это по-разному, но для меня это всегда дерево.

Затем Комаэда улыбнулся.

— Ты разбудил меня. Я был заточен здесь так долго. Даже не могу вспомнить почему. Я ничего не чувствовал и не видел снов — просто был здесь. А потом однажды я проснулся и увидел, что ты бежишь ко мне. Будто впервые вдохнул воздух.

Комаэда отступил на шаг и огляделся вокруг.

— Я был свободен, и именно ты разбудил меня. Моя способность оставаться в физической форме была сильно ослаблена. Мне пришлось ждать. Я понял, что не полностью свободен от проклятия, и мне нужно было, чтобы ты подарил мне что-то.

— Ты уже говорил это, — прервал его Хаджиме, нахмурившись. — Ты использовал меня, чтобы проснуться. И что теперь? Ты собираешься вернуться домой и оставить меня в таком состоянии? Это благодарность за то, что я невольно помог тебе?

— Оставить тебя? — скептически спросил Комаэда. — Хаджиме, зачем мне делать это? Я заставил тебя съесть зернышко граната не просто так. Я бы ни с кем так не поступил.

Стоп. Гранат? Хаджиме уставился на него, и прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Комаэда внезапно навалился на него, пригвоздив к земле и усевшись ему на грудь, а после склонился над ним. Хаджиме не мог пошевелиться, и его дыхание было ограничено. Взглянув вверх, он увидел, как Комаэда, по-видимому, призвал гранат прямо из воздуха.

— Когда мы поцеловались и ты разбудил меня должным образом, я вынудил тебя съесть кое-что, — произнес Комаэда. — Это привязало тебя ко мне и заставило твое существование исчезнуть из мира. В каком-то смысле я наполовину похитил тебя.

— Ты похитил меня... — Хаджиме медленно произносил каждое слово, наполненное гневом. — Но зачем? Чтобы мучить меня еще больше?

— Нет, — вздохнул Комаэда. — Ты действительно глупый. Можешь думать, что я лгал тебе все это время, но мне не нужно было целоваться с тобой, Хаджиме. Я мог бы попросить тебя подарить мне что угодно, но я хотел поцелуя. Я хотел, чтобы ты полюбил меня. Я хотел, чтобы подарком была твоя любовь. Так что просто дам знать, что я чувствую к тебе. Я люблю тебя, Хаджиме.

Любовь. Хаджиме вздрогнул и хотел возразить, но не смог: Комаэда не лгал, он не был каким-то чудовищем, неспособным любить. Он действительно любил его. Хаджиме видел, как в Комаэде смешались человеческие чувства и понимание того, как работает любовь. Комаэда дал ему надлежащие границы и пространство для истинного развития отношений — и это продолжалось бы, если бы Комаэда не принял любовь Хаджиме, а затем наполовину похитил его. Или как там он выразился.

— Так ты думаешь, раз мы встречаемся, ты можешь просто забрать меня?

— Могу. Ты отдал мне свою любовь, и я могу делать с ней все, что захочу, — моментально возразил Комаэда. — Я просто показываю тебе, чего хочу. Я не могу быть в человеческом мире, но ты можешь быть в моем мире. Все, что я сделал, — это забрал тебя, чтобы быть вместе.

Голос Комаэды звучал рационально, но Хаджиме чувствовал под ним клубившееся безумие. Комаэда, обладая человеческим пониманием любви и по-настоящему испытывая ее, тем не менее был феей. У него были другие моральные принципы, ценности и вещи, которые он считал правильными.

— Ты не можешь просто забрать меня.

— Могу. Ты дал мне свое имя, дал мне свою любовь и ел пищу сказочного мира, — ответил Комаэда. — Ты что, не слышишь меня? Имена обладают силой, подарки феям опасны, а употребление пищи из другого мира привязывает вас к нему.

После он беспорядочно разрезал гранат. Гранатовый сок стекал по бледной коже Комаэды на рубашку Хаджиме, окрашивая ее в алый. Вытащив зернышко из светлой мякоти граната, Комаэда прижал его к губам Хаджиме.

— И разве ты не знаешь другие мифы? Яблоки и гранаты — фрукты, от которых следует держаться подальше, — мягко произнес Комаэда. — Съешь это.

Хаджиме плотно сжал губы. Комаэда прижал зернышко ближе.

— Хаджиме, не упрямься. Единственное место, где ты можешь быть, — это рядом со мной. Ты дал мне слишком много власти над собой, а я хочу просто быть с тобой. Твое сопротивление бесполезно.

Хаджиме отчаянно хотелось сказать Комаэде отпустить его, ответить, что его сопротивление не было напрасным, но у Комаэды закончилось терпение. Он ловко заткнул Хаджиме нос и стал ждать. Хаджиме знал, что он пытается лишить его кислорода, чтобы заставить открыть рот, но, сжав губы еще крепче, осознал, что его слабое сопротивление, скорее всего, закончится так, как хотел Комаэда, и он съест это чертово зернышко. Но все же собирался противостоять ему.

— Ах, Хаджиме, — ворковал Комаэда. — Ты не понимаешь. Я не какой-то демон, что похищает тебя против твоей воли. Ты дал мне все. Ты отдал все это мне. Это по твоей собственной воле.

Перед глазами все плыло, а в голове медленно образовывались черные пятна. Недостаток кислорода давил на него, и рано или поздно ему придется сдаться — и это причиняло ему боль. Хаджиме хотел дать отпор Комаэде, сказать, что он ошибается, что похищать его из мира неправильно, но не мог. Он задыхался, и его мозг невольно заставил его открыть рот. Плод граната оказался у Хаджиме во рту, и хотя он не жевал его, но почувствовал, как оно скользнуло по его горлу. Слезы текли по щекам, и Хаджиме не был уверен, было ли это от того, что он наконец получил необходимый кислород, или от осознания того, что он потерял.

— Ты ничего не потерял, — фыркнул Комаэда. — Все, что я делаю, — это меняю декорации, чтобы мы могли развлечься. Мы даже не будем здесь вечно. Скоро эта точка перехода исчезнет, и я смогу показать тебе свой сказочный мир.

Показать ему... Хаджиме почувствовал, как по его лицу снова потекли слезы.

— Тише, — Комаэда мягко отстранился от Хаджиме и потянул его вверх, так, что он частично упирался в ствол дерева. — Пока мы ждем, не возражаешь, если я тебя нарисую?

Комаэда призвал альбом, и, впервые за много лет заглянув в него, Хаджиме увидел рисунки, которые никогда раньше не видел. Все они были его детальными портретами с одним словом, написанным на заднем фоне.

— Мой, — произнес вслух Комаэда, мягко поцеловал Хаджиме и приступил к рисованию.

Хаджиме задался вопросом, добавит ли Комаэда слезы в его последний портрет.


End file.
